The Party
by this SHIP of FOOLS
Summary: Rose and Scorpius arrive at a ministry function. Well written, if I do say so myself... at least, I think it's my best story so far! HAPPY BIRTHDAY CASSIE, TATOE, AND ALEX


**HAPPY BIRTHDAY TATOE/PICKLES (Heading for a huge collision), CASSIE (a color will be perched), and SUMMER/ALEX/LOKI'S BITCH/LIZARD LOVER (all we require is everything). ILY ALL.**

**DOSC;AIMER: I OWN NOTHING. **

**A/N: This is quite different from anything I've written, really. A different style, I think, but maybe it's better!**

**ENJOY! **

* * *

She swept into the room in her white gown, her auburn hair piled elegantly on her head, the curls intertwined with white ribbons and pearls. Her crimson lips were parted slightly in a sly smile, and her dark eyes danced, taking in the room. The magnificent, ruby and diamond ring on her finger reflected the light. On her arm was none-other than Scorpius Malfoy, looking pristine in black dressrobes, his golden-blonde hair spiked up a bit, quite ruining the suave image the pair made. Rose turned slightly, her gown tightening around her in a way that surely drew the eyes of all men (single and taken) in the room, and whispered something in her fiancée's ear. Scorpius Malfoy flushed slightly and nodded, inclining his head towards the rest of the ballroom, and the couple descended the stairs to the vast floor below.

The ballroom was decorated in gold, the chandeliers hanging high above the heads of the dancers glinting, the crystals dangling from them sparkling as if they were diamonds. Showers of sparks and golden glitter skirted the dance floor, where couples floated about in time to the music drifting through the air. A brunette in a scarlet dress entwined herself in the arms of a beautiful, oriental girl dressed in silvery blue as they danced. Rose Weasley drifted over to talk to them whilst Scorpius was in conversation with her father.

Gential greetings were exchanged as Rose drifted between the guests, mingling even with the people she did not like. Interest was shown in even the most mundane conversations, and champagne glasses were swirled as they talked. Scorpius conversed animatedly with his friends, and perhaps less enthusiastically with his colleagues.

Eventually, the pair joined to dance to a slow song, Rose's dress spiraling about her as she spun away from her partner in a flourish, and then was pulled back in against his chest, her arms finding their way around his neck and his hands resting on her lower back. They swayed as the song ended, Rose's grin becoming brighter as Scorpius dipped her back in a kiss on the final note.

The party was spent in each other's arms and being pulled away to talk to friends, all the while exchanging glances from across the room and sneaking secret smiles while pretending to be interested in the current conversation.

Rose glided towards her lover after a particularly long and arduous conversation with a distant relative, her small smile growing more mischeivious as she grew nearer. She took a glass of champagne from a nearby table, ever nearing Scorpius as he chatted, blissfully unaware of her presence, with a colleague. The young woman sneaked up behind him and delicately wrapped her arms around him, murmering in his ear that she was quite sick of the party. He quickly excused himself from his as she set down her champagne and rushed out an exit with her, finding a courtyard. The enclosed spaces at the edges were covered in shadows and perfect for passionate betrothes to talk privately.

Scorpius Malfoy soon found himself against the wall, and took advantage of Rose's proximity to kiss her behind her ear, skipping her waiting lips for her skin, and moving on to her neck, her mouth in turn finding his forehead and kissing him everywhere it could: his cheeks, jaw, hairline, nose, temples. Finally, desperate lips found each other and the lovers were soon locked in an embrace, Rose's muffled giggles and Scorpius's chuckles unheard by the members of the party until another couple went searching for a place to be alone.

James Potter, dressed in the greys and blues of shadows, and Aileen Westings, in a dark green gown, ran out of the room, their laughter echoing across the courtyard and the rest of the grounds. James grabbed his love by the waist and pressed his lips against hers, whilst Rose and Scorpius parted, shifting slightly as the light of the moon uncovered their previously undetectable corner. The girl's eyes searched her fiancée's moonlit face for a sign of what to do, while the other couple was completely absorbed in each other. Scorpius grinned and took Rose's hand, lifting his finger to his lips in a sign for silence, and ran across the courtyard, dragging his lover with him, their feet making quite a ruckus against the solid ground. James and Aileen sprang apart, but the pair was already indoors and beyond their sight.

Inside, the party was dwindleing down in numbers as the colourful guests of the party collected their coats and purses, their hats and scarves, and other items they had brought with them. Rose and Scorpius said their goodbyes to the rest of the Weasleys, and then the fiery woman pulled on her black coat as Scorpius gathered the rest of their things, and they apparated back home, the popping noise adding a sort of finality to their leaving.

Rose sighed and collapsed onto the big, white bed in their tiny, cramped bedroom, after shedding her dress and not bothering to change out of her shift. Scorpius lay down beside her and wrapped his arms around her, whilst Rose traced patterns in his bare chest. Their lips met once again, finally sharing the passionate kiss they had wanted to share all night, Rose's pure, white gown shimmering in a crumpled heap in a corner next to Scorpius's carefully folded dress robes.

Rose's lips tickled Scorpius's ear as she whispered into the silence of the night that was not to be broken. She never wanted to go to a party that large again, with the dull-yet-beautiful people, as she preferred much more casual events. Even the amorous atmosphere of the ballroom wouldn't have changed her mind, and her love agreed. They would attend less crowded venues, where they would not have to stay so long away from each other's embrace.

'I love you's were shared, 'goodnight's were said, and the lights were turned off as the happy pair relaxed with nothing but the wavering moonlight streaming in through their window and the minds of young lovers to keep sleep at bay.


End file.
